Rise Of The Fallen Angel
by TenrakuEnzeru
Summary: Instead of having Zangetsu as his Zanpakutou, Ichigo recieves a Fallen Angel who will help him rock the foundations of the World of the living and the worlds of the dead. Aizen and Hueco Mundo stand no chance. IchiRuki
1. Awakening

**_RISE OF THE FALLEN ANGEL: Awakening_**

"Can you hear...Ichigo?"

Kurosaki Ichigo opened his eyes to see himself not in the Pit of Despair where he was only moments before, but sitting on the side of a skyscraper in a strange new world.

"This...what is this place?" he asked, curious and slightly alarmed as to his surroundings.

"I'm over here." came a voice from behind.

Ichigo turned to see a strange figure standing on a pole that hung over the side of the skyscraper that he currently was sitting on. Said figure, upon further inspection, was rather odd. It wore the robes of a Shinigami, loose fitted at the bottom but tight like a tuxedo at the top and the figure had hair that greatly resembled Ichigo's but was orange with white, black, gray and red streaks running through it. The figure also wore a Hollows mask with two blood red horns jutting up from the top of its head on either side of a pure golden Halo. The most noticeable feature though, was that the figure had a demonic six point wing on one side of it's body, and a bleach white, angelic wing on the other side. All in all the figure looked like a Shinigami, Angel, Demon, Hollow hybrid.

"Who...are you?" Ichigo asked, unsure of whether to be admiring its uniqueness or to running like hell.

"Who am I? What are you talking about? It's me----" spoke the figure.

"........?"

'He can't hear.' thought the black clad entity.

"Is that so? You still can't hear me...That's sad. How many times must I repeat it so that you will hear me?" the figure shook it's head shamefully,"And I thought that no one on this world...knows me better than you."

The creature tilted off of the tip of the pole so that it was now standing on the side of it.

"What are you talking about? I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone so gloomy, like you..." Ichigo said. His brain the registered what the man...or woman...or it, had just done,"Oi...!? How did you do that..."

The figure looked down at him blankly before casually speaking.

"I'm so surprised. How can you sit in a place like that?"

"Wha-?"

Ichigo was unable to finish his sentence as he had started to fall backwards. He looked behind himself to see a street, a few trees and cars and he realized that he had been sitting on the side of a building. He started to scream at his little..or possibly big, revelation.

"Wow, I'm surprised that you can still scream. You know, Shinigami control death therefor controlling most of the souls..."

"I-I am not a Shinigami right now!"

"Oh yeah! A Shinigami can control souls, so if you can control souls, fix them under your feet so that you will stay afloat. Remember? You must have done so at least once in a fight, whether it be unknowingly or not. Think back."

Ichigo flashed back to a fight were he skidded to a stop in midair after being forced back by a Hollow. His eyes widened when the memory surfaced.

"Try to feel it! In order to defeat Kuchiki Byakuya's Zanpakutou, you must use the Reitsu that you have attained from Kuchiki Rukia!"

"-What? What do you mean?"

"He was careless. He thought that if he destroyed that power, that everything would be resolved so that is where he aimed. He was careless because...HE DIDN'T DISCOVER THAT YOU HAVE A REITSU OF YOUR OWN!"

"My own...Reitsu...?"

"That's right! Your power has been hidden away all these years and was finally awoken by Kuchiki Rukia's power when she transferred it to you! Come now, FIND THAT POWER!"

Suddenly, the buildings in the vast world that Ichigo and the strange entity were in, started to fall apart into tiny boxes. These boxes continued to fall all around them and the buildings continued to fall apart. Ichigo watched the phenomina in wonder, not understanding what exactly he had to do.

"In order to find your Reitsu, you must search these boxes. In one, and only one, you will find your Reitsu. This is your only chance to recover your powers. GO! FIND IT!" it explained, rather forcefully.

"WHAT!? Are you crazy? There are way too many! I will NEVER find the right one!"

"Quit complaining and quit the excuses. You dont have much time! As a matter of fact, if you dont find your powers before this world completly decays...You will become a Hollow." The creature became deadly serious with it's last words, letting the gravity of their situation set into Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He could not afford to become a Hollow. He still needed to save Rukia. Not to mention his father and his sisters, Yuzu and Karin, all of his friends, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro...Uryu, they would be devastated if he were to die. Well...technically he was already dead seeing as Urahara had severed his Chain of Fate but if he survived this encounter he could at least enter a Gigai and see them. They would never know he was actually dead. No matter what, he needed to find his powers, he needed to become a Shinigami once more.

Ichigo fell into a large mass of the boxes and began floating in a new world that was completly black except for the white of boxes. That is all he saw, was the white glowing of the thousands of boxes that he would have to search in order to regain his abilities and hopefully save Rukia from execution.

"This...this is near impossible. I suck at sensing Reitsu and that is probably the only way to sense the right box without wasting unnesecary time." he thought back to when he met Uryu,"What did he say? Something about Raku or reiyaku and the color red, I think."

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"Did you know? That the color of a Shinigami's Reiraku is red? Reiraku is the visible spiritual power. You can use it to see the thousands of spiritual presences in an area and pinpoint certain ones."**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

"THAT'S IT!"

Ichigo, rejuvenated and excited at his findings, summoned the Reiraku. Out of every box around him came a ribbon. All he needed to do was search through untill he found the box that had the red ribbon protruding from it. He would have to thank Uryu later for that little bit of information. It was greatly apreciated and would greatly help him out in the long run, saving him both time and most likely garaunting his success. Or so he thought.

After searching only a short time he found a box with a red ribbon protruding from it. He quickly made his way over to it and grabbed the ribbon which was a brilliant red and pulled on it so that the box would open up and reveil its contents.

"Got it! Haha!" Ichigo cried in triumph. Unfortunatly, the box opened to reveil nothing inside,"What...? What is going on?"

Ichigo was confused. Very confused at that. His plan should have worked but it didnt. A box that should have been filled with his powers was empty except for the hilt of a sword...

"Wait, what? A sword hilt? What is it doing here?"

Ichigo then became aware of a prescence behind him. He turned to find the strange figure behind him. He was about to question the figure before him but was cut off when it spoke.

"Wow, I didn't think you would find it so fast. In fact, i'm surprissed that you found it at all. Heh, now I can let you know my name." the figure said.

"You...can you be..."

Suddenly, the buildings became visible again but the sight that greeted them was rather disturbing. The city had almost completly finished its decomposition. Ichigo locked up at the sight but was broken out of his thoughts when the figure spoke again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOOL!? PULL ME OUT! NOW!"

* * *

**_(Real World)_**

Ichigo began screaming loudly as the hollow mask on his face neared its completion. The air was thick with an ever increasing Reitsu.

Above, Urahara and Jinta watched the spectacle. Urahara suddenly had a strange tingle run through his body and grabbed Jinta, running away from the pit.

"Wha-" started Jinta.

He was unable to finish his exclamation though as the Pit of Despair erupted into a mass of smoke, dirt and debris.

* * *

**_(With Ichigo)_**

"What happened! Hurry up and pull me out of that box!"

Ichigo took the advice and began pulling. He pulled and pulled but the sword simply would not budge from the box. The figure behind him was growing more and more impatient, yelling pull every so often as encouragment to keep trying.

"ICHIGO! PULL!"

"I CAN'T PULL IT OUT!"

* * *

**_(Real World)_**

Urahara, Jinta and Ururu looked down into the Pit of Despiar, the smoke having finaly cleared. Urahara could see Ichigo, Hollow mask nearly complete, struggling against the constraints placed upon him and he could see Tessai strugling to keep his Kido in place. As he strugglin, a burst of power sent a shockwave around Ichigo and the constraints broke. Tessai saw this and called up to Urahara.

"I beleive that it is over Owner. I am switching to elimination mode now."

The air thickened with Tessai's Reitsu. He was preparing for something big

**"Bakudo No Tsukumo Dainiban! MANJIKIN!"**

Reitsu erupted from Tessai as a miniature explosion occured.

**"First Song, MANJIKIN!"**

A thick paper like cloth began wrapping around Ichigo, restricting his movements as he tried to free himself.

**"Second Song, MANJIKIN!**

Knives appeared and began penetrating Ichigo, his screams echoing in the Pit. The knives only further restricted his movements.

"Oi, Tessai!" yelled Jinta from above,"Oi, if you use that then won't the kid die for sure?"

"That can not be avoided i'm afraid. He must be restrained and destroyed before he becomes a hollow." Tessai replied.

"TESSAI!"

**"FINAL SONG, MANJIKINFUTOSHIFU!"**

A huge pillar with Tribal markings running up the sides came crashing down upon Ichigo who was still struggling with his restraints. Just before it hit though, the spot where his Chain of Fate had been erupted. The cloth wrappings then began unraveling as they tore apart revealing a completed Hollow mask. Jinta had a look of shock plastered on his face.

"...What...?"

"It's over." Tessai stated.

When the pillar was mere inches from Ichigo's head, Urahara once again grabbed Jinta and Ururu to shielded them from harm as another explosion rocked the cave. Anothe dust cloud formed as dirt and debris flew alll over the vast expanse.

"It...It exploded..." Jinta stated, shocked.

Jinta then noticed something fly out of the dust cloud and flip in the air.

"Look, something came out! Is it that kid?" he asked pointing to the figure.

Said figure then rocketed toards the ground causing more dirt and debris to fly into the air as Urahara continued to shield the two children. He then let go and Ururu and Jinta could finally get a good look at the figure that was hiding behind a veil of smoke.

"Wha-what's going on here?" asked Ururu, not having seen much of what happened.

Urahara meanwhile, turned calmly and looked to the smoke cloud, the beginnings of a grin on his face.

"Oi, kid! If that's you in there, then say something." Jinta waited, but got no response. "Hey, kid, answer me if your alive!" Yet again, no response. "Answer me already!"

In the smoke, two glowing, pupilless eyes appeared, dust still clouding the rest of the body from view. The figure slowly became more and more visible as the smoke dwindled away. Jinta, Ururu and Urahara watched as the figure appeared from the smoke. Jinta's eyes widened at the sight before them.

"...Ah..." was all he could manage to say.

Standing in front of them was Ichigo in Shinigami robes, with his sword on his back. He had for of the knives still protruding from his shoulder, holding a long piece of the cloth to him. The most noticable feature though:

He still wore his hollow mask.

Jinta and Ururu watched, terrified as smoke streamed from it's mouth creating a small cloud off to the side.

"Hollow mask...and Shinigami uniform. Is it a Hollow? Or a Shinigami?" Jinta was confused.

The group watched as the creature pulled a broken sword from its sheath and they began prearing for a fight.

"Looking down on me!? Come if you dare. Hurry up..." Jinta stopped in mid scentence though at the creatures actions.

The Hollow had taken it's sword and rammed the butt of the hilt into it's mask, shattering it. Ururu and Jinta watched surprised and shocked as it began peeling its mask of peice by piece revealing none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

"So he didn't...turn into a hollow." Ururu said, still shocked by the turn in events.

Ichigo the began flexing his hands, making sure he still had movement in them. It was then that Urahara made an appearence.

"Congratulations!" he said in a sing song voice."You have transformed completly into a Shinigami and have completed phase two. Good jo-" Urahara was unable to finish his scentence as Ichigo decked him in the face with the butt of his sword.

"Shut up."

"My Eyes! They Burn!" Urahara exclaimed.

"Hehe, since I came back alive, that means that you will be dead." said Ichigo with a sadistic grin."I made a promise! As long as I come out of that hole alive...I WILL AND MUST KILL YOU!"

Urahara smirked inwardly when he heard that statement and uncovered his eyes. He looked at Ichigo who was grinning like a madman and a smirk formed upon his lips.

"Oh? Well with that attitude, we can continue straight to the third test." Urahara stated, standing back up from his crouching position."Speaking of which, there is no time limit for the third test! All you have to do is use that sword of yours to cut down my hat and you win..."

As soon as Urahara finished his sentence, Ichigo appeared before him, a deadly aura surrounding his body. Ichigo swung his broken Zanpakutou right in front of a mildly shocked Urahara, creating an eruption from the ground. Ichigo then jumped back while Urahara remained where he was, unscathed.

"Hehe, it's good to know that even a broken sword as small as this one can have so much power. Then again, when I get serious it will be much better than this!" Ichigo exclaimed haughtily."You don't need to tell me that there is no time limit, cause I promise you, I will only need five minutes to finish you off Mr. Hat-n-clogs!"

Urahara became deadly serious as he pulled out cane from seemingly nowhere. He grabbed both ends of the cane and pulled apart reveiling a thin blade. It seemed that the cane was a sword in disguise. The curved handle was the hilt and the rest of the cane, the sheath.

"Is that so Kurosaki-san? Well then, I will give you five minutes," A smirk graced his lips,"and you can try and finish me off.

* * *

**_(Unknown Location)_**

A man with red hair greatly resembling a pineapple and multiple tatoo's criss-crossing his body stood in a doorway, shock eveident upon his face.

"What? Captain Kuchiki? You can't be serious!?" he exclaimed."You're saying that..."

"It is exactly as you have heard, Renji," started a noble looking man, presumably Captain Kuchiki,"I do not wish to repeat it."

Renji looked into the room behind him, which turned out to be a cell, to see a mournful looking Rukia staring off into nowhere. He really couldn't blame her after hearing the news they just had.

"Level 1 criminal, Rukia Kuchiki," he started again, a nuetral expression upon his face as he delivered the decree once more,"is to be executed in 25 days at-----. That is the final decision of Soul Society."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1! Well? What do you thing? Any good? Please Read and Reviw so tht I may have a reson to continue writing. Also, just as a side note, this will very stricly follow the manga up untill the Rukia Rescue arc, then it will be all me.**


	2. Resurrection

**_RISE OF THE FALLEN ANGEL: Resurrection_**

**Great thanks to those that have reviewed. I have been inspired to continue by the sheer amount of people that have already started reading my Fanfic. Anyways, as I said at the end of the previous chapter, I will be following the manga very closely until the end of the Rukia Rescue arc which is when I plan to split off from the manga. Remember though, this is just a Fanfiction and is not written by a professional writer so do not expect it to be perfect. I will try my best but at times, I may make mistakes. After all, I am only human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any possible references to other Manga, Anime, etc. Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite and any others belong to their respective writer/owner.**

* * *

The Pit of Despair was still smoking from the massive explosion when a hand made it's way over the edge. Another hand popped up, gripping the ground with force and a body was partially heaved over the edge of the rather massive hole.

Tessai adjusted his broken glasses as he pulled the rest of his body, which was otherwise unscathed, out of the hole, eliciting a grunt as he did so. Jinta turned his head at the noise to see what the commotion was.

"Eh? You're okay Tessai-san!" Jinta exclaimed.

Tessai looked up at Jinta, bewildered.

"Huh? Who says I'm okay!?" he cried, now standing fully erect. He continued to mess with his broken glasses. "My glasses have been dealt some severe damage!"

Jinta sweat-dropped as he watched Tessai.

"Uh, I meant that you don't have a single scratch on you.." he replied before whispering, "Your a monster..."

Jinta shook his head as Tessai opted to ignore his comment and continue messing with his glasses.

"Whatever, even though your glasses are broken you should still wear them." Jinta smirked, "The Manager has drawn his sword...that means that things are going to get real interesting. Your loss if you don't get to see it."

* * *

Ichigo jumped back as the rock in front of him was pierced before being sliced in half. Urahara rushed at Ichigo as he continued to retreat.

"Heh, your pretty good with that thin sword of yours." Ichigo said.

"Why, thank you for the compliment Kurosaki-san. I am quite embarrassed." Urahara replied. He then smirked. "Unfortunately, flattery is not going to make me go any easier on you."

Ichigo nearly face faulted as he ran,almost comically from Urahara, who was still swinging his sword in an attempt to hit him.

"YOU BASTARD! THAT WAS THE POINT!" Ichigo yelled.

_'Hold on...'_Ichigo began thinking to himself._'Shinigami and Hollows can only be cut and killed by Zanpakuto. That sword came out of his cane, so then, it shouldn't be a Zanpakuto! That means that I can get hit by it and nothing will happen.'_

Ichigo stopped running from Urahara, thinking that he had it figured out. He was shocked though, when Urahara's sword cut the side of his face and a small gash along his shoulder.

"You seem too relaxed. 'He is not a Shinigami so therefor he can not possibly have a Zanpakuto. Even if I am hit nothing will happen.' Right?" Urahara became serious again as he flicked the blood off of his sword. "You really are too innocent. Wake Up." A strange glint appeared in Urahara's eyes before he spoke the next word. "Benehime."

Urahara's Reiatsu skyrocketed as his blade began to change form. The curved end straightened out except for the very end the curved of at an angle. A red ribbon wrapped around the hilt juts below the guard and formed three small loops. Speaking of the guard, it acted more like a mini skirt for the swort, running up the blade about two or so inches. There was also a red tassel coming off the end of the sword. (Forgive me if I suck at explaining appearences. You will just have to deal with it...)

"This one is absolutly, a real Zanpakuto."

Visions of his fight with Renji appeared as he realized what Urahara had just done.

_'I remember...he had said;_ _'I don't need to ask the name of your Zanpakuto...people like you...''_

"Zanpakuto's name..." he spoke quietly to himself, somewhat miffed and bewildered.

"That's right." Urahara explained. "Every Zanpakuto has a name. It's own unique name." he said, brandishing his sword. "And this, is her name."

Urahara's expression turned deadly serious again as he held his sword out, tip to Ichigo.

"Go, Benehime."

As soon as the words were spoken, the boulder behind Ichigo exploded, sending chunks of rock all over.

* * *

"Jinta, Hurry!" Tessai yelled.

Jinta sprinted to Tessai and Ururu's location, diving behind the boulder they were hiding behind. He made it just in time too as yet another explosion rocked the underground cavern. Urahara was fighting Ichigo completely serious and it was showing. That is, if the large mounds of rubble that had once been huge boulders were anything to go by.

Ichigo skidded t a halt after barely avoiding the last strike from Urahara. The man, while strange, was persistent and he was strong. Unfortunately, Ichigo could not contemplate the shopkeepers quirks any longer seeing as a sword was rushing at his head at high velocity.

Ichigo blocked the sword with his own broken one and they pushed back and forth for dominance. Ichigo then noticed that Urahara was slowly slicing through the remains of his broken sword.

"I should compliment you." Urahara spoke in a mocking tone. "Instead of running away, you choose to stand up to me and defend yourself with that broken sword of yours. It must take a lot of courage."

Urahara had by now sliced halfway through Ichigo's sword.

"However...you can not stop Benehime with this type of Zanpakuto. Not a chance."

Sure enough, Benehime cut clean through Ichigo's sword, shortening it even further.

_'This is bad!' _Ichigo thought.

He started running from Urahara, after all, what chance did he have against him? How could he defend against someone who's sword had cut cleanly through his own?

Simply put, he couldn't.

_'How? How could he cut cleanly through a Zanpakuto? There is no way that something could be that strong.'_

"Didn't I tell you?" Came Urahara's voice from over his shoulder. "Your strength is only a little bit greater..."

Ichigo slashed at the man, trying to escape.

"Your power did not solidify, it only bloated up in the shape of a sword." Urahara swung at Ichigo's broken sword, cutting through the guard. "That is why it can break so easy."

Ichigo looke as the remaining ieces of the guard fell off, leaving just a small stick of a hilt.

"Now, your sword is gone." Urahara spoke with a smirk. "What ever will you do now? Do you still want to fight me?" He taunted. "What was all that 'talk' about...? You just have to slash my hat...can you do that with just a hilt?"

Urahara paused to let his words sink into Ichigo's mind.

"However...this can no longer be solved by guts and courage...if you want to fight me with that hilt of yours..that silly little toy..." Urahara, again, switched moods, becoming deadly serious in an instant. "Then I will have to kill you."

As Urahara's words left his mouth, Ichigo turned and ran for his life. Was this it? Was this how it was going to end? How embarrassing, to die like this. He had come so far. He was so close to completely regaining the power that he needed to save Rukia, and yet, this was where it ends? What an embarresment.

Suddenly, Urahara appeared beside him, sword raised to slash at him. Ichigo ducked under the slash and continued to run.

_'What am I doing?'_

Ichigo ducked under another slash from Urahara.

_'Why did I run'_

A hand reached out and grabbed the collar of his Shinigami robes.

_'All my realizations came down to this?'_

Urahara pulled him to the ground and raised his sword up high, like an executioner would a prisoner.

_'This is too embarrasing...I am...'_

Ichigo raised an arm to cover his face and hopefully block the blow.

_'I am...too embarrassing...'_

Ichigo broke out of Urahara's grasp and managed to avoid Urahara's strike.

_'I am...too innocent that I can not be saved...'_

He jumped away from the explosion of dirt and debris that resulted from Urahara's slash.

_'"You..."'_

Ichigo was suddenly aware that there was someone in front of him and looked to see the strange figure from before. He also noted that he was in that strange world from before.

"...Uncle...?

The figure stared back at him unemotionally.

"Why did you run?...Ichigo?"

Ichigo was then aware that the figure had disappeared and was now behind him.

"You still have not called me..."

Ichigo looked back at the figure, his fear somehow vanishing upon seeing it.

"Look forward Ichigo. You should be able to hear now. That thing that was covering up your ears...that worthless emotion of fear..."

Ichigo suddenly stopped in his tracks, his body going rigid.

"There is only one enemy and you are also alone...What are you afraid of?"

The figure was now standing by his shoulder, urging him forward.

"Forget that fear. Look forward. Walk forth and never ever stop."

Ichigo started rushing forward as courage began to build up within him.

"Turning back will only get old! Cowardice will only lead to death! Say It! My name is...!"

* * *

Both Urahara and Ichigo stood stock still, neither making any move. Jinta was wondering what was going on and decided to make his confusion known to the rest of the group.

"Oi! Why did they both stop moving?"

Ichigo gripped his sword hilt tighter, back still turned to Urahara. Urahara had meanwhile pulled his blade up so that it was resting on the palm of his hand.

_'Forget that fear.'_Ichigo thought to himself.

He leaned forward slightly as Reiatsu began pouring from his body.

_'Forget that fear. Look forward. Walk forth and never ever stop.'_

He gripped the sword hilt in both hands as Reiatsu continued to surge around him.

_'Turning back will only make you weak! Cowardice will only lead to death! Say It! My name is...!'_

**"EITATSU****, TENRAKUENZERU!"**

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Chapter two!**

**Anyways, just to tell you all, I will be in Boot Camp for the next two weeks and will not be able to update so...Sorry. Also, in case you want to know, the last line, which by the way is his Shikai release, translates to: Rise, Fallen Angel. Remember to read and review and have a good next two weeks...mine are gonna suck.**

**Cya next time!**


	3. Retrieval Arc Begins

**_Rise Of The Fallen Angel: Retreival Arc Beggins_**

* * *

Once more, smoke was sent billowing about the spacious underground cavern as Reiatsu exploded out from Ichigo's body. Dust and debris flew everywhere, covering everything in a thick blanket as it settled. Wisps of smoke floated about, obscuring Ichigo's prone, kneeling form as well as Urahara who stood with his patent smirk, calmly awaiting the smoke to settle. When it finally did settle, Urahara was surprised at what he saw.

Ichigo slowly rose from his position on his knee. He looked at his hands and noticed that his sword had changed quite a bit. It now had a black hilt with white striped spiraling up to the guard. That had changed as well. The guard consisted of four spikes protruding from the hilt, connected by a ring that touched the outer edge of all four. Two of the spikes were black, while the others were white. The ring was completely clear and at the junction were the ring met the spikes were symbols that were faded to the point that they were illegible. The blade of the sword was fairly normal except for the fact the the sword did not have a blade....It was just a hilt and a guard. The place where the blade should have been had a gray five pointed star.

Ichigo then looked at himself and noticed that his style of dress had remained the same, his shinigami robes not having changed. He reached up and rubbed his face but stopped dead when he felt a hard, mask like substance covering the left side of his face. With slight panic, he pulled a mirror out of a pocket to see his reflection. Where the mirror came from, only the gods know. He was startled though, when he saw his reflection. The right side of his face was completely normal, as was his hair but the left side of his face...It resembled a hollows mask. The mask ran from his jawline to his hairline, and from his ear to his nose. This left eye was naught but a red slit in the mask but even still, he could see perfectly fine. The part of his nose that was covered by the mask was just like a normal nose...made out of bone. His mouth though, looked as if the lips and gums had been torn away to reveal entire teeth. When he opened his mouth though, it worked and looked just like any other mouth and the area that looked like the teeth, actually was the lips.

_'What the hell is this? Is this what I look like when I release my Zanpakutou's powers? Maybe it's not so bad, I probably have some badass moves too though I wonder what's up with my sword.'_

He looked down, wondering where the blade to his sword was when he was suddenly bombarded with images. He watched as darkness swirled around the hilt of his sword before forming a mass that represented a blade was created by the darkness. The sword then went flying into the air and smashed into a boulder, cutting it clean in half. The image faded and was replaced by that of the same sword hilt but this time, light was pulsing from the blade when it was suddenly hit by another sword. The other sword struggled as it stated to crack and eventually it did as the image faded away.

Ichigo shook his head as the remnants of the images cleared from his mind.

_'So, in order to make a blade, I need to call upon light and darkness? Wow, that is...interesting.'_

Urahara meanwhile, was watching from the sidelines as Ichigo checked himself out. He had not seen Ichigo's sword or his swords hilt but he had seen the hollows mask and was bewildered as to it's appearance. He figured that the boy needed a bit to get used to his new strength before they continued to fight but he wondered about the boys sword.

Ichigo was trying to figure out how to make a blade like he had seen in the images. He had tried feeling for the darkness in the area and then manipulating it so that it would form a blade but that had not worked so he had then tried willing the light to form a blade but that had backfired as well. He was just about to ask for help when he heard a whisper in the back of his mind. He immediately recognized the voice as that of Tenraku, that's what his Zanpakutou had suggested he call him.

_'Use your Reiatsu to manipulate the darkness and the light in the area.'_

Ichigo did as was suggested and pushed his Reiatsu outwards. He noticed immediately that his Reiatsu was absorbing the light in the air as it became dimmer in the cavern. He could feel as his Reitsu became heavier and he needed to put out more and more just to maintain it. He the started pulling it in towards his sword hilt and watched as the more he drew in, the bigger the mass swirling around the hilt grew. When all of his Reiatsu was drawn in, he manipulated the light to form a blade and sure enough, the blade to a standard Japanese katana formed from the light.

Ichigo cracked a smile and tried changing the form of the blade, forming an axehead, then a war-hammer and all kinds of other weapons. Amazed at the abilities of this new sword he released the light that was forming his blade at the cavern returned to it's original state of light. He then sent his Reiatsu out again but this time, he focused on the darkness in the area and as he did, his Reiatsu shot out towards the shadows and drew the shadows towards him, the masses of dark swirling around the hilt in much the same way the light had. He again made random, different blades with the darkness, ever impressed with his new blade.

Urahara had felt the spikes in Reiatsu but when he looked to see what Ichigo was doing, he saw nothing. He wondered what was going on when Ichigo suddenly turned and rushed at him, a sword hilt in hand. Before Urahara could even pull his sword up to block or parry, Ichigo spiked his Reiatsu and formed a blade of darkness, slashing at him. A small explosion ensued and his hat went flying into the air.

"Aya...If it were not for my Chikasumino Tate, I might have lost an arm there."

It was then that his hat fell to the ground next to him, part of the brim slashed away.

"Eh? Even my hat. It has been severely damaged as well." he reached down and picked it up, placing it on his head."I did not expect for one swing to be so powerful, Kurosaki-san. You're a scary kid."

Urahara smirked as he looked at the large gash in the ground beside him.

"And you have passed test 3!"

Urahara looked to Ichigo to see him sleeping while leaning on his sword, the blade still there, even though he was no longer maintaining it. Urahara looked at the blade as the darkness swirled about.

_'Kurosaki Ichigo...You are an interesting kid.'_

"YOU'RE BACK-! It was so bitter waiting, ICHIGO!"

Keigo leaped at Ichigo, fake tears streaming from his eyes. Ichigo hated it when Keigo did this.

"I felt so lonely playing all by myself!" Keigo cried.

"Thank you very much." Ichigo said as he lifted his foot up to slam into Keigo's face

"YOU ARE SO COLD!" Keigo continued crying, this time for real as he cradled his bruised face.

"I'm back as well! Did you feel lonely playing all by yourself Keigo?" Mizuiro strode in on the scene.

"Shut up you foreigner!" Keigo made to slap at at Mizuiro.

Ichigo ignored them as they bickered. It was August 1st and so far, ever since he completed those tests with Urahara, his summer had been normal seeing as he had to wait for the doors to soul society to open. It wouldn't be too much longer though.

* * *

(For the sake of mine and your boredom, we are going to skip to later that night.)

* * *

Ichigo sat up in bed and opened up his window.

"This should be okay." he said to himself as he looked out the window.

Urahara had said that on this night at 1a.m., he should open up his window and wait for the signal.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

Sure enough, as he continued to look out his window, he noticed a small object flying towards his open window. As the object got closer, he noticed that there was a picture of Urahara on it and it was spherical in shape. He dodged out of the way as the ball flew past him and smashed into his closet, spraying a thick red substance. He then noticed that the substance had formed words. There was a message that read:

_Please, meet at Urahara's shop immediately._

"What the-? IS THIS IDIOT CRAZY!? This looks like a death note! Can it even be washed off?"

Ichigo then noticed that there was more to the message.

_P.S. Right now, those of you who think that this looks like a message before someones death, have no humor at all._

"This is stupid!" he yelled as he threw a pillow at the message.

Ichigo sighed as he changed out of his pajamas and into his regular cloths. He then prepared to leave.

Running down the street, he noticed Orihime turning a corner and heading in the same direction as him.

"Inoue...you were also summoned?"

"Yeah..." she said with a weak smile on her face.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" he asked when he noticed the distraught look on her face.

"Um...actually...I was told that I had no sense of humor." she replied, a small shiver running through her.

_'Even you...'_

"Urahara-san never mentioned that you were coming however. Are you sure about this?"

"Yup! I made this decision all on my own."

"I see. Well then, lets get going and hurry."

The duo continued running down the streets of Karakura, making their way towards Urahara Shoten. When they arrived, they saw Chad already there waiting for them, sitting on a crate.

"Hello." Ichigo stated.

Chad looked over to them and nodded, showing that he acknowledged their prescence.

"You...you're fast Chad." Orihime said, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep so I went for a little walk and got the notice right around here."

Chad stood up and walked to an alleyway, pointing inside. Ichigo walked over to see the same message that had been splatered all over his closet on the street below him.

_'Wow, he really likes to joke...'_

Ichigo stared at the splatter and sweatdropped. He walked back over to the others and noticed that Uryu was missing.

"By the way, where is Ishida? I heard that he is coming as well." Ichigo asked, looking for the bispectacled Quincy.

"Oh, he will show up in a bit, dont worry." Orihime responded.

"He wont show." Chad retorted.

"Chad!" Orihime cried.

"It's no big deal Inoue. It would be better if he did not come anyway. Among us, he is the most complex and they say, the more complex a person, the weaker they are." Chad looked off to the side."I think that he is the weakest of all of us, and so it would be better if he did not come."

"Oh? It would be better if I didn't what?" Uryu said, rounding the corner.

"Did I not tell you that I was going to train? I can not forgive myself for losing to those Shinigami, so that is what I did and I am going with, to repay them for the disgrace of losing."

"Thank you!" Orihime glomped him.

"You've misunderstood! This has nothing to do with Rukia! It's a misunderstanding. I am doing this for my own purposes."

Luckily for Uryu, Urahara took this moment to stride in onto the scene.

"Oh, good, everyone is here!"

Urahara walked to the entrance to the shop and began sliding open the door.

"Now then, I can begin explaining how you are to get to Soul Society." An ominous smile made it's way onto his face."Please listen carefully, otherwise...you will all die before you make it to the destination."

The entire group looked at him in shock. Not make it to Soul Society? That was not an option right now. They needed to get to Soul Society to save Rukia. Ignoring his comment for now, the rescue team followed Urahara into his shop and down into the secret underground cavern, a sight which shocked Orihime, Chad and Uryu.

"This-This is Amazing!" stated Orihime."I didn't know that there was such a large space underground!"

Orihime clapped her hands together and looked around excited.

"It's like a secret underground base or something."

Suddenly, Tessai appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Orihime by the hands.

"You're reaction is so great. I, Tessai, feel so touched..."

"Heh, heh, thanks...It was nothing." Orihime replied, embarrased.

Ichigo watched them interact and started questioning a few things. First off, how was it that Orihime could get along so well with people she had just met? Second, how was it that she was friends with people who are so socially inept? At this, he looked over to Chad and Uryu.

"Whats with that look Kurosaki?" asked Uryu, slightly agitated.

Before Ichigo could snort out a reply, Urahara took this moment to interrupt.

"Okay everybody, look over here. We are getting ready to go."

As the words left Urahara's mouth, strange columns formed out of nowhere and merged together to form a large gateway, right next to him.

"Come, this is the door to Soul Society, the Senkaimon." Urahara looked to make sure that everyone was paying attention."Please listen carefully, I will now teach you the way to go through this door without getting yourselves killed."

Before anyone could react, Urahara took his cane and smashed it into the back of Ichigo's head, pushing his soul out of his body. Orihime looked surprised at the separation.

"Oh, wow! Its completly separated." she yelled, proding at his body while Chad held it up.

"Why are you guys felling up my body?" Ichigo asked, agitated.

"That's right! That body will soon be temporarily mine! You guys should not be touching it!" Kon yelled as he appeared on Ichigo's shoulder.

'T-Talking Toy!?' Yelled everyone in their minds except for Urahara and Ichigo.

"Kon? Why are you here!?"

"Why? I'm coming with you of course!'"

* * *

**YAY! UPDATE!**

**Finaly, I managed to update! Two weeks of Boot Camp, a week of being sick and finaly, I have the chance to right. Anyway, yes I survived Boot camp and it was amazingly fun. Now I have nothing to do with my summer except swim in a pool and go bowling...Ugh, boring. Oh well, more time to type. Anyway, enough of my rambling about crap that you don't care about. I will get to the next chapter as soon as possible which hopefully will be soon.**

**See you next time.**


	4. Breaking In

**_Rise Of The Fallen Angel: Breaking In_**

**Hey all!**

**I am back with another chapter and this one will hopefully be longer than the others. I'm shooting for more than 5K but we will have to wait and see. Since I am unsure as to whether I have or not yet, I will say it now: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! I would also like to thank those that have reviewed and I would also like to respond to a few of those: **

**_bob115_: Thanks for understanding and thanks for telling me about the mistakes. I suck at grammar so...**

**_OutlawKnight_: Your just going to have to wait to see the other Shinigami's reactions and yes, he will still be a Vaizard but there will be a few changes to his powers...I should shut up now. I don't want to give away too much so early.**

**_9tail-Naruto_: No, I would have no problem if you did a fanart. Actually, it would be greatly appreciated. Send me the link to it when you are done so that I can put it on my profile if you scan it onto the Internet. Like I said above, I don't want to give away too much but I can say that yes, Tenraku's powers will have a great affect on Ichigo's regular Hollow powers and trust me, Bankai is going to be amazing. Tenraku can go back into it's sealed state and your just going to have to wait and find out about the Hollow mask. Thanks for telling me about the spelling mistake also. I went back and fixed it.**

**_Rin'negan __Naruto: _Thanks for the compliment and don't worry, Bankai will be amazing.**

Anyways, It is time for the next chapter so without further interruptions...ENJOY!

* * *

"SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs.

Now, Ichigo, while brash and rude, was not one to curse when unnecessary and only did so when he was seriously pissed, scared as hell, or extremely agitated, so why you ask, would he do such a thing? Well, It could be that he and the rest of the Rukia Rescue Squad (RRS for short) had less than two minutes to get to the end of the never ending tunnel that they were currently running through. It could also be that the walls were collapsing in around them as they ran. Not to mention there is the chance that the source of his estranged emotions originate from the fact that they were being followed, very closely and quickly, by a wall of goo that wanted to eat them.

Oh, and it could be a combination of the three that was the problem.

"What IS that thing!?" questioned Ichigo as he pointed to the mound of goo that now had a large hole in the center that was spewing light like a flashlight.

Yoruichi, still in cat form, responded. "That is Seimichio. He is kind of like the Janitor of this place and comes out once every seven days to, 'clean up' but I don't understand why today of all days."

Yoruichi pondered this for a moment and looked back to see the 'Janitor' gaining on them. Ishida, whom Chad wad currently carrying over his shoulder, saw this as well and began sweating nervously.

"Anyways, let's hurry up and get out of here. That thing is real fast and you do not want to be caught by it."

As the words left Yoruichi's mouth, the group noticed the end of the tunnel approaching. They made a mad dash to the opening but when they got to it, they were shot through the entrance like rockets. They sped through the air towards a giant wall with a giant gate whose giant gatekeeper looked on in fascination.

The gatekeeper brought his axe up to prepare for the intruders and stop them but they hit his axe and ricocheted up and over to the wall and to the other side. A massive sweatdrop formed on his forehead as he looked back and forth from the wall to his axe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo had just picked himself up and dusted off and was about to go help his comrades when he noticed that a group of shinigami were currently staring him down, swords drawn.

"Ah shit." said Ichigo, just about summing up every ones thoughts at the moment.

Ichigo pulled his sword out of it's sheath and prepared for a fight. Uryu prepared his bow and arrows while Chad summoned his fighting arm to attack and pulled back as he began gathering Reiatsu in his fist. Orihime stood in the back and waited to give her hair pins orders. Yoruichi was...still a cat...and licking her paws...

The group tensed as a man stepped forward. He had short blue hair that was slicked back and green eyes that showed no emotion what-so-ever. His mouth was a thin, taught line that was barely noticeable and his face was lean, like a battle hardened warrior. He had on standard Shinigami attire and his sword was sheathed at his side. He was barely shorter than Chad but nowhere near as muscular. In fact, the guy was almost like a stick figure.

He slowly pulled his sword from Its sheath and pointed it at them and they tensed as he began to speak.

"You intruders must be vanquished before you cause trouble and I, Rekishu Oujimanja have been given the task of riding us of you fleas. PONDO, PANDABUNTA!"

Ichigo and the others watched as his sword split into two and formed gloves on his hands. The gloves were plain red boxing gloves but there was one small difference, these were not in the least bit soft. They were rock hard.

Rekishu smirked as he ran at them and punched the ground right in front of Ichigo who had drawn his sword and slid into a defensive stance. The resulting explosion threw the group back toward where the wall should have been but unfortunately, was not. That being said, they flew through the opening and to the other side of the wall.

Ichigo looked to the opening in wonder and swore as the gate was dropped and the giant pulled out his axe. He entered a fighting stance and prepared for the giant. Turns out the gate keeper had opened the gate just in time for them to fly through and now they were faced with said giant.

"Haha! Do you think that you can get past me? I am Jidanbou, the Guardian of the West Gate. Come at me from whatever angle you like!"

Uryu quickly pulled out his bow and prepared to fire an arrow but was stopped when Jidanbou smashed his fist right in front of him. The ground shot up, forming a barrier between Ichigo and the rest of the team.

Jidanbou walked over to the wall and peered over it with an icy gaze. He was a head taller than it so everyone could see the piercing stare that he was giving Uryu. He continued to stare until he felt that they had gotten the point, then spoke.

"You insolent pest. We have rules around here you know and one of them happens to be; A duel is naught but one on one. No interruptions."

That said, Jidanbou turned back to Ichigo and prepared for their duel.

Meanwhile, Chad, Ishida and Orihime were staring in shock at the wall of dirt in front of them.

"What was that?"

"That was Jidanbou, the Guardian of the West Gate. He is among Soul Society's elites and in the three hundred years that he has served, not one person has gotten past him." Yoruichi explained.

All eyes turned to the figure of Jidanbou, barely visible above the wall of dirt. Orihime looked on worried while Chad's expression was unreadable and Ishida looked deep in thought.

* * *

Ichigo, in the meantime, looked on at Jidanbou, bored. Getting fed up with waiting for the giant to attack after a minute, he decided to make the first move. Jumping up at Jidanbou, he made to slash at the giants neck but was blocked by an axe. Spinning around, he slashed again but was blocked again.

"Haha! Puny Shinigami. You think you can beat me as you are?!"

Jidanbou slashed down at Ichigo with his axe. Ichigo smirked as he released his full Reiatsu which he had been holding back. Jidanbou's eyes widened, but he did not falter and continued with his swing.

"Eitatsu, TenrakuEnzeru."

An explosion of Reiatsu pushed Jidanbou back as dust kicked up around the makeshift arena. The giant looked into the dust to see for any signs of his opponent and was shocked when a blade of pure darkness came flying at him. Bring his axe up to block, he looked at the figure holding the sword and yet again, was shocked at what he saw.

Ichigo smirked at Jidanbou's reaction to his Shikai. Pressing harder against the giant's axe, he began to notice cracks spiderweb up and down the length of his sword. Not a second later, it shattered and Ichigo jumped back to avoid being sliced in half by Jidanbou's axe.

Looking down at his sword, Ichigo stared in wonder at where a blade of darkness should have been. There was simply no explanation for it that he could come up with.

_'Darkness is an assassin while light is a guardian.'_spoke Tenraku.

'What?'

_'Darkness is meant for speed and precision, therefore, it is brittle and easily breaks. Light is meant to take heavy hits and protect, therefore, it is kind of slow but very sturdy.'_

'Uh...I kind of understand...'

_'Look at it this way. Darkness is like that Ishida boy; very fragile but quick and accurate with those arrows of his. Light is kind of like Sado; Strong and sturdy, it will take many strong blows but if your fast enough, you will get past him easily. Essentially, Darkness will grant you greater speed, while light grants you great strength.'  
_  
'I get it now. Oh, and nice comparison.'

Looking up at Jidanbou who had been waiting patiently for his opponent to refocus, Ichigo smirked. Creating a broadsword out of light, Ichigo waited for the giant to strike.

Jidanbou, although surprised at the boy's ability, took the hint and swung his axe down as hard as he could. Ichigo just stood there and lazily pulled his sword into a blocking position. The two weapons collided, sending shock waves but Ichigo didn't seem to notice, holding his Zanpakutou in a lazy grip.

Jidanbou, yet again surprised, pulled out a second axe and swung it at Ichigo who was still blocking the first. Swinging down with all his might at the young Shinigami, he smirked when the ground exploded and debris flew, chunks of rock flying in every direction. His smirk disappeared when he saw Ichigo blocking both of his axes. He did a double take though, when he noticed that an arc of light had branched off of the original broadsword to block the second axe.

Ichigo noticed the momentary lapse in attention and pressed his advantage, pushing on the axes with all of his might. Jidanbou immediately became attentive and pushed right back, a stalemate ensuing.

Shock waves rippled across the ground as the two powers struggled for dominance, neither giving an inch. This was no longer a battle of strength, it was a battle of endurance. The winner would be the one who outlasted the other and so far, neither were letting up. This was any ones game.

Ichigo struggled as he pushed as hard as he could against Jidanbou's blades. He managed to push the giant back slightly giving himself a momentary reprieve. He pointed at the giant and gathered Reiatsu in his fingertips.

"Hadou no Yon: Byakurai!"

White lightning shot from his fingertips and straight for the giant, hitting him in the chest. Upon impact, it exploded and Jidanbou was sent stumbling backwards, a small hole going right through his chest, blood leaking from the wound.

Jidanbou dropped his axes as he grabbed his chest and fell to his knees. The Kidou had barely missed his heart and it had hurt like a bitch. He was about to grab his axes once more to retaliate when the flat of Ichigo's blade collided with the back of his head.

Ichigo smirked once more as the gate guardian fell, unconscious. He was never more glad that Urahara had forced him to learn Kidou. The crazy shopkeeper had drilled into his head that even the best swordsmen could be easily beaten by someone who was proficient in Kidou.

Of course, Ichgho had not believed him and so, as demonstration, Urahara had put him in a minor Bakudou, completly restricting his movements and while Ichigo had easily broken free, it had taken long enough that Urahara was able to get behind him and press a sword to his neck unhindered.

Ichigo had taken to this lessen quite well and agreed to learn some Kidou. In the five days he had left before the group left for Soul Society, he had trained with Urahara in secret. Unfortunately, he first of course, had to learn how to control his Reiatsu. That had been easy though, once Tenraku had taught him the secret behind controlling it.

_'Your Reiatsu is like a living being. It does what it wants and will only obey you if you give it a reason to. Currently, it is constantly flowing in different directions, unsure of where to go next, waiting for the next time it is needed and constantly flowing outward from your body, searching for a reason to be used, to be useful. In order to control it and stop this, you must force your Reiatsu to your body, let it flow throughout your body just as your blood does in your veins. This gives it a purpose as it believes that flowing through you calmly will protect you. Do not let it roam freely or you will loose control over it. Keep your control and keep a steady flow. Once you have control, you will find that your Reiatsu is stronger, more potent and you will be able to cloak it so that even the best won't be able to sense you.'_

Ichigo had listened intently and took the words to heart, and soon enough, he could completly hide his presence from Yoruichi and Urahara. This had not gone unnoticed by the two former captains and they were both astonished at the rate Ichigo was improving.

As soon as Ichigo was ready, Urahara began teaching him. The first Kidou that he learned was; Bakudou no Ichi: Sai. At first, when he had cast it on Urahara, nothing had happened. He tried again and again but with no luck so they tried a different spell. Hadou no Yon: Byakurai was the second Kidou that he had learned and this one he had mastered easily, getting it after the first two tries. After only a few hours of practicing, and quite a few burnt and charred boulders, he had been able to use it without the long incantation at full strength, signifying his mastery over it.

Urahara, noticing that he was more adept at Hadou than Bakudou, taught him two other Hadou before he left. Hadou no Sanjuuichi: Shakkahou and Hadou no Sanjuusan: Soukatsui. Both he had learned easily and both he could perform without the incantation but without it they were only about half strength. They were much harder to master than Byakurai was but they were also much more powerful.

Ichigo shook his head, breaking away from his thoughts and sealed his Zanpakutou before masking his Reiatsu once more. He then turned to the wall just as it exploded and collapsed, Chad with his spirit arm in a punching position standing there.

Orihime ran at him and began fussing at him, checking to see if he was okay. He shrugged her off and told her to help Jidanbou who had yet to come to. She obligded and called out her Shun Shun Rikka to heal the hole in his chest while Ichigo and the others watched pointedly.

Ichigo was suddenly aware though, of quite a few presences nearby and turned around to see a large group of people looking at them fearfully. He motioned for Yoruichi to help him and she simply rolled her eyes. She walked up to an old man in the center of the group and sat, staring intently at him.

"Excuse me, elder-sama. We mean you no harm, we are trying to save a comrade from execution and we need entrance."

The mans eyes lit up at the voice while many of the younger men and women had wide eyes. Here, in front of them, was a talking cat...Before any of them could speak though, the old man responded.

"Yoruichi-san! I was wondering when you would return!"

Yoruichi let a small smirk play at her lips as her tail twitched ever so slightly.

"Yes, well, in any case, the gatekeeper may be out for a while so would you happen to know where Kukkaku Shiba is?"

The old mans eyes widened in surprise at the insinuation.

"You don't plan on getting in that way do you?" he sighed when Yoruichi did not respond, "The last place she was seen was about a mile northwest of here."

Yoruichi nodded and thanked him before walking away and up to the others. She noted that Orihime had finished healing Jidanbou, a sign that she had greatly improved over the last week.

"Since Ichigo decided to take out the gatekeeper, we are going to have to enlist the help of an old friend of mine in order to get in. Follow me and be on the lookout for her house." she turned and walked away as soon as she finished.

"Wait! How will we know what her house looks like?" asked a bewildered Ichigo.

Yoruichi stopped and turned to look at them. "Trust me, you will know."

Ichigo looked at her blankly before jogging to catch up as she began walking away.

The group traveled for a good half of an hour, looking for any signs of the Shiba residence. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu were still sceptical about the whole, 'You will know when you see it', thing but nevertheless, searched anyway.

After a good hour or two, they found the Shiba residence in a large open field, far away from any civilization. Yoruichi had been right though, as soon as they saw it, the knew.

This was the Shiba residence.

* * *

**Yo!**

**Another chapter done. YAY! Yeah...I know I aid that this would hopefully be 5k or longer, but, I figured that this was a good place to stop. Also, please, don't mind the spelling errors, I am having trouble with spell check on the site and some words may be misspelled. Another thing, can you please tell me the name of Kukkaku's brothers that guard her home. I forgot their names...Anyways, please read and review and I will see you next time.**


End file.
